


Milk?

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat Sherlock, Cute, Fluff, Kitten, One-Shot, Other, cat!lock, how to make tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat!Sherlock just want his milk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk?

John was sitting at his armchair, reading today newspaper. While reading, he doesn't realize that someone was walking towards him until…

"JOHN!" the attacker hugs John in a sudden. John was really shocked that he even releases the newspaper immediately. The attacker fixes their eye contact and made his sad face. John started to annoy with him "Sherlock, what do you want?"

The human-cat called as Sherlock grins and request "Milk, John. I want Milk" 

John shook his head and said "Get it by yourself" he hugs himself, ignoring Sherlock. 

Sherlock tried to pursue John to get the milk for him "Please, John. I want milk" he put his cutest face to soft down John's heart but the doctor just read back the newspaper. Sherlock started to get mad and suddenly, he started to tickle John.

John, who was ignoring him 100%, started to giggle frantically as Sherlock just tickled him at the chest and stomach while begging for milk "Milk, John. MILK!!" 

"Okay, calm down Sherlock… HAHAHA" John tried his best to run from his human-cat who still tickle him with his paws. Sherlock maybe doesn't hear that John said he will promise him milk if he stopped tickling him since John's laugh was higher than his promise. 

Finally, Sherlock stopped tickle him. John jumped from the armchairs quickly and stands. He walked towards to the kitchen and grabs a bowl of milk. The human-cat screams in delight when he saw the milk from John's hand. The black-haired creature started to lap the milk from the bowl when John put it down. As John sat back at his armchair, he stared at Sherlock and think. He still remembers how he met Sherlock.

He founds Sherlock when he was a kitten. At that time, John was a teenage boy. Sherlock was lying at the box, shiver because of the cold. The cat was really dirty and skinny. When John saw him in that condition, he felt pity with him and brought him back to his home. He cleaned the cat and gave him milk. Sherlock at that time was really hungry, he even drank three bowls of milk. 

He stopped wandering in his memory when Sherlock lying at his lap and purring at him "Thanks John for the milk"

John smiled to him and stroke his hairs softly "It's not a big deal, Sherlock" and started to sleep.

Maybe John doesn't realized that his cat was just answered back "You the best master I have. I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> (Trust me, I'm getting trouble. Why do I post this?. Use to put in dA but don't search there please)


End file.
